Reunite
by Suzume Aki
Summary: Six years future. Kogenei comes back.


Waii

Waii! Saki-chan's back, this time, I'm going to make a fic concerning FoR. And my favorite couple, Kaoru and Ganko. Okay, so in the anime/manga they weren't officially couples. They're too young, you hentaii, you. So, here, they setting takes six years after, Kaoru's nineteen and Ganko's fifteen. ^^ By the way, my fic on "wounds heal" it'll take sometime finishing that one, wierd putting a note about a Inuyasha fic in a FoR fic.

________________________________________________________________________________________

__

It's been six years. The gang has seperated ways, to continue they're normal life. I was left behind with Fuuko. I'm now in third year high school. Recca-kun and Yanagi-chan got married and moved south for Recca to train his powers in the mountain preparing for another attack. Mikagami left on a journey to find the guy who killed his sister. Domon-kun is still around, visiting Fuuko from time to time. So does Kagehouse-sama. Kaoru-kun deasapeared six years ago too, without a trace. Kagehoushi-sama thinks it's because his life was in danger now after he left Kurei. My life's in danger too, but I've got Fuuko-sama to protect me. 

Ganko was in school as her boring algebra teacher was scribbling on the board. She tapped the tip of her pencil on the table as she looked out the window. Suddenly, she saw a figure, it was a teen guy holding something that resembled Kaoru's weapon. She stood up and pressed her nose on the window to get a closer look.

"Ganko!" Iyumi-sensei exclaimed surprisedly. "Sit-down and stop your shameless behavior!" Her classmates giggled behind her back. She blushed and sat down, a bit angry at her classmates. Older students were always bullying her. She was too weak to battle them. Although she could have always beaten them with her dool-technique. But Fuuko forbid it and spoke to the students herself. 

__

That guy has Kaoru-kun's Kogan-anki. It must have been found somewhere…or else, I didn't get a good look on the guy! She thought. The bell rang and she reached for her bag to start packing her books. She reached a stuff toy inside, it stuck it's head out, it was Condo with a grin.

"Why are you looking so grim?!" Condo asked amusingly.

"Shut up, the other students might hear you!" She told him and dumped her math book on his head. She grabbed her pack and ran out the door. The older students were usually waiting for her by the door. She was right, fat Tsai and the poshiest teen, Ruri was there with her boyfriend Yusui behind her. She sighed and walked past them. Heading straight for the gate, wanting to run. Then, a hand reached out for her collar and she went smack on the wall.

"Greet us, brat." Yusui told her, with a sly grin.

"Good afternoon…" Ganko replied, looking down.

"Brat, steal us some snacks from the canteed, will 'ya?" Ruri told her amusingly. Ganko shook her head rapidly. Tsai slapped her across the face as her face started swelling.

"Bitch…" Ganko whispered under her breath. She walked away angrily.

"Don't you dare walk out on us like that!" Ruri yelled at her.

"Oh yes I can…!" Ganko replied, looking back at her. Where was her freedom? Didn't Fuuko tell them anything.

"You're going tattletale to your pretend mother aren't you?! You're fifteen years old and you act like a kid!" Ruri screamed at her.

"What do you care?" Ganko said, loosing a bit of her patience.

"I pity you, loosing a mother young and crying all over a tomboy make-believe-mother about it." Tsai told her. This went smack right into Ganko.

"That is it, you bastards. Better apologise! Fuuko-san's no tomboy!" Ganko screamed.

"B, bastard?!" Yusui echoed. "I'm going to crush you." He cracked his knuckles and head towards Ganko.

"Yusui! Stop! I'll take care of this." Ruri said, she yanked Ganko's hair and yelled at her face. "Bitch. You stop that. Or we'll do something really mean." They moved into a vacant classroom which wasn't used anymore.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Ruri, why are _you_ doing these?!" Ganko muttered under her breath.

"Because." Ruri said sarcastically. "Yusui, I think you can have fun now." Yusui grinned and Tsai snickered. Yusui grabbed Ganko by the shoulders and Ruri let go of Ganko's hair.

"I've been wanting to this for such a long time." Yusui exclaimed. Condo peeked out of the hole of Ganko's bag and saw Yusui who was grabbing Ganko while Ganko tried roughly to get loose.

"H, he's going to rape her! Noo!" Condo thought fast and hid in the bag again, so not to see what happens next to his master.

"Ganko!" A voice came from outside the door. Yusui let go of Ganko and she dropped to her knees, sobbing in her hands. 

"Who the hell is it?!" Tsai yelled.

"Open the damn door!" The voice yelled. Ganko knew that voice…somewhere…

"No, we won't!" Ruri yelled. The door blasted open and Kaoru, who looked just the same, but a bit matured had an angry look. He looked at Ganko who was sobbing on the floor, clothes all in disarray in her body, her blouse was ripped open.

"Bastards!" Kaoru yelled. The trio gave a frightened look and Condo came out of his hiding place.

"W, we were just having a little fun!" Yusui said. "Studying for a test!" Ganko looked at him and Ruri gave a threatening look at her.

"That's not true! They were gonna rape her!" Condo yelled.

"What's that? A rat?!" Yusui asked, surprised.

"That's…right. Condo's right. I'm not scared of you, Ruri, I never had been." Ganko told her. 

"Wha…? Then why…?" Ruri asked surprisedly with Tsai and Yusui behind her with gawking looks.

"Ganko has powerful attacks, she can control you with a string. But that doesn't matter." Condo yelled.

"Hey, Ganko-chan, what'll we do?" Kaoru asked her.

"Let's…just leave." Ganko said. She had her hands across her chests, covering the ripped part of her blouse.

"Wha…? Why?!" Condo yelled.

"I don't have time to deal with them." Ganko said. Kaoru handed her his jacket and she wore it right away. Condo got back to the bag and Kaoru took the bag, gave a mean look at the trio and left.

"Where'd Ganko bag that kinda guy?" Tsai asked as her friends looked at her with disgrunted looks.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Kaoru told Ganko. Ganko nodded slowly and walked with Kaoru.

"Where did you dissapear to?" A voice came from the bag, Condo was starting a conversation.

"I was training with Recca-kun. I came back today to see how things are here." Kaoru said.

"Yeah? Are you staying over at Fuuko-san's house?" Ganko asked amusingly.

"I guess, if she agrees." Kaoru shrugged. They soon reached the house and Ganko rushed to the kitchen, where Fuuko was usually where. Instead, she found a note on the table.

__

Dear Ganko-chan,

I just went out with Domon and other friends. I'll be back by midnight. There's some ramen in the ref.

♥♥ Fuuko

"Fuuko's not here?" Condo entered the room and hopped on a stool and red the note. "See? You get to stay alone with Kaoru." Condo smirked. Ganko frowned and punched Condo.

"Why's it cold…?"

"It's snowing! The furnace's broken." Condo told her. "Cuddle up to Kaoru, huh?"

"Condo, shut up, you're getting on my nerves." Ganko told him, yanking him up by the tail. She walked to where Kaoru was, he was reading a magazine, he looked up to her.

"So? Where's Fuuko?" He asked right away.

"Fuuko went out with Domon…"

"Never thought it was possible." Kaoru mumbled and he and Ganko laughed at it, Fuuko and Domon dating.

"There's nothing but ramen, want some?"

"No thanks, I ate before I cam here." Kaoru told her.

"I didn't, but I lost my apettite." Ganko mumbled. "I think I'll sleep early, you can sleep in the guestroom and I'll explain to Fuuko early tommorow."

"Sure." Kaoru replied. Ganko rushed up to her room right away. Condo hopped up beside Kaoru.

"Why not cuddle up to her? It's cold." Kaoru bopped Condo on the head at his comment.

"How do you feel it? You don't have nerves." Kaoru told him. Condo gave a cheerful face and ran up to Ganko and nap. Kaoru sighed and decided to sleep himself.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Brr…it's cold." Ganko sat up from her sleep.

"Told you to cuddle to Kaoru." Condo said, teasingly. 

"That's it, goodnight, Condo." Ganko announced and took Condo's ball on the kneck. Poop, he was gone back to a normal stuff toy. She tiptoed off and drank a glass of milk. Walking up, she remembered Kaoru on the guestroom. She reached for the knob and opened it slowly. Kaoru was snoozing peacefully in his sleep. She giggled and climbed up to bed with him. Kaoru woke up slowly.

"G, Ganko!" He exclaimed and sat up.

"I was cold, can I sleep with you?" Ganko asked.

"Wha…? I guess…?" Kaoru shrugged and plopped back on the bed on his back. Ganko cuddled up to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"You don't mind?"

"Mind?" Kaoru smirked and put a arm around her waist. He felt the blood rushing up to his nose.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it like you've changed. Not in looks but personality?"

"You've too. You're not screaming and whining…" Ganko punched him playfully on the stomach.

"Goodnight, Kauru."

"Goodnight." 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, didn't want a lemon scene, OKAY? Please review this fic.

~© Saki-chan© ~

__


End file.
